


here to tell you hello

by p0nyo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, lapslock, techno has a pet ferret haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0nyo/pseuds/p0nyo
Summary: "so get this, you're in a high hostage situation and they give you a gun. now, would you kill me or the ferret?"or in which quackity has an acute fear of techno's pet ferret.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 302





	here to tell you hello

it’s three am when quackity finds himself in a staring contest with techno’s spoiled-fat ferret, dobby. 

they've been locked in the exchange for god knows how long and quackity can faintly feel the anxiety manifest in his bladder when she starts to squeak, inching closer to the edge of his bed. he tries his best not to imagine it, but he can already see it all playing out in his head; dobby’s dagger like claws sinking into his face, and ripping him apart by the limb. 

he always knew something like this would happen, a stupid guttural feeling he’s had in the back of his mind for months now. _outstanding, fucking techno. you’ve really outdone yourself this time, leaving her fucking cage unlocked._

“techno!” he whispers into the darkness, and somewhere across the room a blanket rustles. dobby’s head goes swivelling towards the sound and she begins to bounce in one spot, her bottom shaking and sending chills down the lengths of his arms. how techno finds the animal adorable; quackity has no idea. why he’s awake at buttfuck’o clock, he doubly has no idea.

but there’s no time to shit himself straight. as soon as dobby breaks their little staring contest, quackity all but scampers out of bed, stumbling blindly onto techno’s side of the room. he can already hear the eerie little pattering sounds, scritch scratching their way across their wooden floors and towards their general direction.

“ _techno_ ,” quackity huffs and grabs the meaty parts of techno’s shoulders, shaking violently. “stupid, bitchass, wake up! _”_

and he does. techno tosses over in bed, dragging his blankets and quackity, who had been forcefully clinging to the older, with him. disbelief churns in his stomach, and the feeling only deepens when he spots dobby, her moonlight-embraced figure, bolting towards them. her stubby little paws cling to the overhanging bed sheets, and quackity freezes as she _climbs,_ back hunched until she’s sat right at techno’s blanketed form and quackity’s frozen (twitching) foot.

“quackity? what’s… why...” techno squints into the darkness, body twisting awkwardly underneath the weight of the blanket to push himself up onto his elbows. 

“your ferret,” quackity hisses, “is about to commit a felony, _now get her out_.” there’s no time for longer explanations and sentences, not when dobby is staring at quackity’s foot like it’s an eight course meal. he whines out the last part, extra angrily and on edge, and he near hates himself for it, but it’s hard to sound like anything else when you’ve got a set of canines gnawing at the bottom of your pyjamas.

techno takes a moment to readjust to the darkness of the room, when he spots dobby, perched at the edge of the bed like she's the paragon of innocence. _bask in my light!_ quackity wants to recoil in absolute horror. 

“oh. hey baby.” on the other hand, techno mumbles, all sweet and syrup-like at the sight of dobby. thankfully, he has his priorities straight, and makes sure to carefully guide quackity’s awkward, panic-stricken body away from the petite monster first. he shifts his blanket up and around the shorter man so that he's fully covered and leaned against the headboard instead. “oh right, so what did you want me to do with her again?” 

incredulity rams its ugly head down quackity’s throat, when techno carefully massages the ferret right under the chin with a look that screams: _i am in love, this is what love feels like. this is love._

“wh… what do I want you to do with her?! the fuck, put her back in her cage!” quackity quietly spits from behind his covers and techno frowns at him, the edge in quackity’s voice snapping him right out of his daze. it makes quackity feel a little contrite–– cause techno hardly ever makes that face, but at the same time he feels like it's justified. what, with his pounding heart and uncontrollable shaking.

and quite frankly? he’s almost sure dobby feels the same. 

techno rolls his eyes and scoops dobby up, one hand under her pits and another to her bottom, before retorting just as harshly, “at your service, _your highness_.”

dobby redirects her gaze to quackity again, once she's up and in the air, making him feel all weird and tingly just like the first time they had met. it’s too late in the night to discern it as guilt or fear, but deep down he knows he just doesn’t want to feel emotions over a stupid animal. so he quickly ushers techno out of the room with a light nudge to his thigh.

in the time techno takes to tuck dobby in and properly lock her cage, which is always absurdly long, quackity fluffs the pillows and lines the blanket straight again. it’s a poor attempt to calm his erratic heart, but he’s genuinely psyched the fuck out. on his ankles and fingers, he has at least a couple of scars from the little thing snapping at his skin. if it weren't for techno, he would have definitely gotten a couple more to join the club, by the end of the night.

quackity sniffs and buries his face into the pillow, and in an attempt to drown out his thoughts, he focuses on something else. like the musky scent of techno’s dollar store body soap and sweat. it doesn’t smell the greatest, but it does wonders for his anxiety. 

by the time techno returns, he’s only got half a mind to shoot quackity a questioning look before pushing at his bottom, “shove off and go back to your own bed.”

quackity doesn’t say a thing. the bed is obviously occupied–– they can switch beds for a night.

“hey, you awake?” techno presses, groping to shake at quackity’s bottom, who allows it like a ragdoll. it goes on until quackity pretends to snore, letting his breathing sound as if it’s evened out. like he’s actually asleep. “asshole, i can’t believe i do this much for you.” he hears techno mutter under his breath, and a grin slips onto quackity’s placid face.

techno eventually makes his way to quackity’s bed, which is considerably smaller than what he’s used to, but he makes it work. even if it means letting his feet hang slightly off the bed.

  
  


:::::::

  
  


techno wakes up in a way he had expected; extremely uncomfortable and stiff. he isn’t used to quackity’s silk pillowcase and thicker blankets, and most of all the sheer _narrowness_ of his bed, but it’s morning. he’s survived the night, and it’s over now.

he takes his time, stretching his sore limbs and fumbling to get out of bed when he notices two spots of red at the end of the bed. and then he moves a toe, then his entire right foot, and realizes that it’s his feet. he’s wearing the pair of fuzzy, red knitted socks that quackity had gotten him for christmas, but doesn’t recall slipping them on anytime last night.

when techno looks over to his bed, quackity is snoring per usual under his bed, tufts of hair sticking out from underneath the covers endearingly, and _oh,_ it reminds him of dobby. they’re so alike in a way, that techno finds it laughable when quackity gets all worked up about the ferret. like _, dobby is you._ you’re getting angry at yourself _._

“ _it’s either me or her! hey–– hey stop fuckin laughing or i’ll actually move out.”_ quackity would snarl and techno would shove a fist in his mouth to keep from snorting, “ _that’s fucking it, have fun with splitting the rent with an unemployed ferret, dumbass.”_

techno connects the dots pretty easily, (cause he isn’t actually a dumbass, despite it being quackity's most frequently used nickname for him.) he simpers at how amusing it is, for quackity to worry about the condition of his feet, when he’s the one who had stolen his bed.

although he's almost a thousand percent sure that his bed would have fit the both of them, it still manages to warm his heart up regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> yuhh i want a pet ferret


End file.
